


My Knight In Crappy Converse

by CakeyFTW



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anyways, Bisexual Kim, F/F, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Oneshot, rita is a bitch, screw her, some strong language, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyFTW/pseuds/CakeyFTW
Summary: Rita attacks Kim alone rather than Trini, and Trini comes to her rescue





	My Knight In Crappy Converse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if this sucks, I haven’t exactly written fic in a while, and never for PR, but, here we go! Point out any errors so that i can make this ome shot more well written and grammatically correct!

Kim’s sleep was fitful, and frankly there wasn’t a lot, but she never expected the enemy that the Rangers had been training to beat to suddenly appear in her bedroom, and while her parents are away, leaving her unfit to fight, and with no one to help her. Rita hadn’t needed to use any force, any bit of strength, because she was besting the Pink Ranger in a battle of the mind. 

“Please... stop... just leave me alone..” Kim tried to plea through silent sobs, greif amd regret filling her soul.

”Why stop when I only tell the truth? None of the other Rangers will come for you. None of them will care for your death. You are irrelevant and unwanted, Hart. No matter what you try to tell yourself. Not even the little dyke will care for your death,” Rita’s sentances continued to rip Kim apart, and Rita was only beginning.

”Thats... thats not true. Trini cares for me, she does! And t-the others do to,” She tried to fight back the bitterness in her heart, the uncertainty and hesitation in her words, but Rita heard it,  _felt_ it. She had Kimberly right where she wanted her.

”But you know it not to be true, do they even know of your...  _scandal_?” Kim tried to hold back tears. She hadn’t told them, hadn’t told Trini, in fear of the judgement and resentment that would undoubtedly follow. 

Rita sighed, circiling the girl. “You know that what I say is true, Pink, you know the harshness of my words is only the bitterness of reality.”

Kim tried to hold back her tears, her silent sobs, but as she dropped to her knees, the tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Rita clicked her tounge, crouching slowly and placing a hand under the Ranger’s chin, forcing her to keep eye contact.

Rita smiled, and Kim could not stop the strong punch to her abdomen, nor the hand tightening around her throat. She barely squirmed, and did not make a sound. Another flurry of punches collided with her gut, her lungs gasped in protest of the lack of air supply. Kim squirmed, fear and instinct guiding her actions. She clawed at the hand around her throat, tried to free herself from Rita’s iron grip.

Feeling the Ranger start to protest her quick death, Rita lifted Kimberly by her throat, slamming her against the closest wall. Kim’s remainging breath left her, and she started to kick at her adversary, whose face was coming closer.

”This could have been quick and only a bit painful, Pink, but your naughty actions have made me draw out our little..  _altercation.”_

Kim kicked harder in protest, her lungs clinging to every bit of air they could. Kim couldn’t hold out much longer, and she prayed that one of the Rangers felt her distress through their Ranger Bond. Silent tears poured down Kim’s cheeks, her vision slowly fading. 

“Kim!” A familiar voice. “Back the fuck up, you damn Monster!” A voice of rage and pure hatred. _Trini!_  

Rita’s hand stopped pressing down against Kim’s windpipe, but only out of momentary surprise. “Yellow, how wonderful to see you!” Rita chuckled, throwing Kim haphazardly across the room, focusing her attention on the littlest ranger, but most certainly not the weakest. She crept towards the girl, but Trini did not flinch, she did not move at all as Rita grew closer. Without saying a word, the Yellow Ranger delivered a swift and hard punch the Rita’s face, and a swift kick to her gut.

”That’s for touching Kim,” she snarled, throwing a flurry of punches to her Rita’s abdomen. “That’s for hurting Kim,” she growled, pure hatred in her eyes. “An this-“ the girl said, pulling back her arm, which was now covered with Ranger Armour. “Is just for kicks. Or should I say, _punches!_ ” She hammered her fist into Rita’s face, connecting it with her jaw. 

Rita growled, cracking her neck as she stood from the floor of the bedroom. She grabbed the ranger by her neck, slamming her into a wall, and repeatedly punching her in the gut. She grabbed the Ranger’s arm, twisting it at an unnatural angle until a painful _Snap! c_ ould be heard. Trini howled with pain, using her other arm to throw a blind punch, but it didn’t hit its mark. Growing aggitated, Rita picked up the girl, and threw her towards Kim, who was still laying on the floor, mostly motionless. Trimi landed with a hard thud, crashing into Kimberly’s body.

”Until our final fight, Rangers.”

Rita disappeared, leaving both girls in varrying amounts of pain. “Trini?” Kim croaked, her voice filled with worry. Trini lifted her head, her arm lay at an awkward angle, and Kim knew it would take time to heal, even with their Ranger powers. The shorter girl shifted herself to be eye level with Kim, neither girl moving from the floor of Kimberly’s bedroom. 

“Are you okay?” Trini asked, her voice coated with pain, but she needed to know how Kim was first, before she could worry about herself. Kim nodded, her windpipe felt crushed and she thought at least one of her ribs was broken, but she was more concerned for her Yellow ranger. Trini nodded, some lf the anxiety left her face. The smaller Ranger bit her lip, thinking.

“So, are you okay? Your arm looks pretty bust-!” Kimberly squeeled in surprise at the feeling of the shorter girl’s lips colliding with hers. Kimberly did not hesitate to kiss back with more force, she had waited a while for this, she wasn’t going to just pass this opportunity up, even if both girls felt horrible and were in dire need of rest. 

“Kim?” Trini broke the kiss, worry clouding her eyes. Kim looked into the eyes of the girl before her, her savior. Her knight in crappy converse.

“Hmm?” Kim hummed, acknowledging the girl. When Trini didn’t keep speaking, Kim gently took the hand on Trini’s good arm and caressed it, waitimg patiently for Trini to speak. 

“I just... I felt your distress from our Ranger Bond, and I was so damn scared..” The Ranger said, tears trickling down her cheeks. Kim kissed the girl’s tears, holding her close. “A-and when the connection started to fade, I-I thought that.. That I was too late.” Kim started to cry, and brought the other Ranger closer. 

“Never. I’ll never leave you. I promise,” Kim whispered, not wanting to disturb their moment. She leaned forward and gave Trini a gentle kiss before getting up to tell the boys to meet them at the football field.  


End file.
